List of Guilds
Circle Sikari - Paclethean Guild of Agriculture * Leader: Oparal Elerdhen, Circle Hierophant * Council Member: Lycium Sisters (Ash, Ivy, Holly, Willow), Sylvan Sibyl * Guildhall: Yggdrahenge, Hanging Gardens * Responsibilities: Food distribution; farming, hunting, and fishing regulations; and animal domestication. Vangelian Syndicate - Paclethean Guild of Commerce * Leader: Neokoles Zannis, Syndicate Fiduciary * Council Member: Urusova Sapphira Cheslavna, Financial Advocate * Guildhall: Cibolyaku, Golden Exchequer * Responsibilities: Financial regulations; property and business management; and merchant affairs. Qemki Lancers - Paclethean Guild of Defense * Leader: Lican Trevisani , Lancer Chief Commander * Council Membe'''r: Agziath Boltcaster Olymios, Skyborn General * '''Guildhall: Kacarohb, Decagonal Bastion * Responsibilities: Military management; soldier recruiting and training; and magical and scientific application of research to military needs. Kapela University - Paclethean Guild of Education * Leader: Jhanniss Keilani, University Chancellor * Council Member: Iden Vindex, Arcane Equivocator * Guildhall: Keilani, Administrative Hall * Responsibilities: Education policies; school, library, and museum management; and magical research and maintenance. Borialin Works - Paclethean Guild of Energy * Leader: Laya Xicotli, Magnum Chymist * Council Member: Gemma Roubaix, Head of Development * Guildhall: Orodynopus, Central Utilities * Responsibilities: Utility Policies; sewer, power, and water management; and technological research and maintenance. Sapphire Clinic - Paclethean Guild of Health * Leader: Bediako Djansi, Dean of Medicine * Council Member: Pherenike Xenou, Surgeon General * Guildhall: Kirurgiskehaus, Medical Facility * Responsibilities: Health care, religious, and divine policies; hospital, temple, and clinic management; and medical and divine research Bellis Bureau - Paclethean Guild of Security * Leader: Sankalos Bellispir, Security Commisioner * Council Member: Wrukus Rubelston, Chief of Special Operations * Guildhall: Beziezenstow, Precinct Basillica * Responsibilities: Security, immigration, and police policies; security and guard management; Customs inspections and interviews; Protection of private and public property Fleet Masons - Paclethean Guild of Urban Development * Leader: Ulfrik Gudriksson, Engineering Contractor * Council Member: Kyla Byrne, District Gerrymanderist * Guildhall: Spinndulrute, Artisan Guildhouse * Responsibilities: Urban development policies; Zoning restrictions and permit issuance for construction and resource acquisition; Construction and demolition of buildings, especially those acquired for city usage Midguard Custodians - Paclethean Guild of Interior * Leader: Qootsa, Polis Jagermeister * Council Member: Marcus Caedicius Hilario, Ranger Doyen * Guildhall: Sygsilvanus, The Grand Lodge * Responsibilities: Hunting, safari, and wildlife preservation policies; Zoo, preserve, menagerie and park maintenance; "Savage" species representation Gavalier Judiciary - Paclethean Guild of Justice * Leader: C-IV-IL, Judicial Magistrate * Council Member: Xarduscht Farazich, Tribunal Legate * Guildhall: Nomokratos, Judicial Acropolis * Responsibilities: Law interpretation; court and prison maintenance; running trials and arbitration; and deployment and review of investigatory procedures and practices. Cheel Recruiting - Paclethean Guild of Labor * Leader: Otylia Gogola, Union Boss * Council Member: Tahminah Givovna, Labor Register * Guildhall: Momohime, Recruitment Center * Responsibilities: Job placement; employment, wage, and workplace polocies; job placement and retirement maintenance; and artisan affairs. Deja Council - Paclethean Guild of Diplomacy * Leader: Yodejai, Monastery Grandmaster * Council Member: Clay Moore, Expert Conciliator * Guildhall: Concorust, High Temple * Responsibilities: Foreign diplomacy; treaties with international powers; and trade among kingdoms. Mixxem Contractors - Paclethean Guild of Transportation * Leader: Fatma Kanaan, Highway Castellan * Council Member: Yahn'thou, Cavalry Envoy * Guildhall: MoDoCoV, Labyrinthine Gardens * Responsibilities: Infrastructure, shipping, and transportation polocies; roadway construction and maintenance; street beautification and security; and transportation research. Asriil Revenue Cartel - Paclethean Guild of the Treasury * Leader: Istella Albotovy, Revenue Administrator * Council Member: Pirague Hehe, Taxation Agent * Guildhall: Mynthus, Collections Offices * Responsibilities: Taxation policy; coinage, script, and trade standard minting; and assigning department budgets Walking Truth - Paclethean Guild of Communications * Leader: U'Ilani Teriyong, Editorial Communicator * Council Member: Qasper Reinart, Postmaster * Guildhall: Amazinatolli, Extravagant Strip * Responsibilities: News reporting and investigation; post service; entertainment policies; communications maintenance; and independent intelligence. Category:Guild